Her Shield
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: Samantha Smith aka Audrey Striker in the ring has done it all in her Career, and when she got her deserved Heel Turn she thought was going after the Diva's Title until one day she was called into a meeting and was told that she was working with a new Stable and a certain Lunatic Fringe catches her eye and their whole relationship is a roller-costar. Will this help or hurt her?
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell is she doing?! She just GTS AJ Lee! Now she's going for the cover! That was the three count.."

The Referee raised her arm in the air, her hand holding her head as she remembered she landed the wrong way before when she jumped off the top rope, she looked down at dazed AJ Lee and she bend down and blew a kiss to AJ before rolling under the ropes and welcomed the boos in and she walked up to the ramp and took a bow before disappearing into the curtains, she was greeted by the divas locker room who was watching the match and they all squealed when she entered.

"Now that was a heel turn, Audrey Striker is now evil." Eve Torres laughed as she brought her into a hug, she smiled and hugged her friend back

"Audrey Striker is evil, Samantha Smith isn't.. I hope the fans don't throw things at me when I'm leaving." Samantha laughed as the other divas gathered around and were talking

"I loved how when the bell rung, you and AJ went in for a hug and then it looked like you had this evil look in your eyes and then you just picked her up and boom GTS!" Nikki laughed and Samantha shrugged

"They told me at the start of Raw I was going Heel and I had little time to tell AJ but once I told her we came up with the idea, and of course I had to do the GTS in honor of my best friend." Samantha laughed

"You mean ex-friends with benefits." Brie smirked at Samantha and the girls did a 'ohhh'

"Well I at least did it, so props to me for now.. I'm going to shower now tell April I'll be waiting for her at our car." She said as a crew member handed her a towel and she thanked him and took it and she strolled off to the Diva's locker room until she saw one CM Punk looking at a screen with John Cena and Ryback cutting a promo

"What's up Champ." Samantha greeted him and he looked back at her and gave her the biggest smile

"How's it feel like being the newest bad guy?" Punk said and she shrugged walking towards him now and he placed a arm around her and brought her in closer and she laughed

"Feels great, just hope I get that Title run soon." She replied and a crew member came up to Punk and Sam and she told them that Hunter needed Samantha for a meeting.

"Great, I have to cut this promo in anyways I'll see you guys back at the hotel." Punk winked at Sam and started to walk to the curtains, Samantha rushed over to Hunter and Stephanie's office and once she entered she saw not only them but the creative team and Vince there

"Sam, great for you to join us. Take a seat." Stephanie greeted and Samantha took a seat besides Hunter who gave her a huge smile, Samantha and Hunter and Stephanie were great friends outside the ring ever since Samantha joined back when Punk did his straight edge society and they needed another female member, that's when she got the call when she was back in Ring of Honor and she didn't look back ever since.

"Your heel turn was amazing, you're trending on Twitter right now. We want you to be in the next pay per view for sure but we need you to do something." Hunter started and Samantha leaned back into her chair and nodded

"We're bringing in three boys from NXT, they've been ready for a long time and we thought it was finally time. We're making them a stable and they're going to be interfering with the Punk vs Cena vs Ryback match on Sunday and we know you worked well with Punk back with the Straight Edge Society and Nexus.. What we're saying is that we want you on this stable too, we have big plans for them in the future and you've been here in this company for a while and they're also heel, which you are now too. We want you to go over to the training center in Florida right away to meet them and get to know them and train with them and during the main event on Sunday you'll come out and do a promo and distract Ryback and Cena and thus the three come out and they do their thing." Hunter said and Samantha nodded understanding everything

"Great, I'll catch the next flight and go to the center in the morning." Samantha said and Hunter smiled and stood up and shook her hand

"We'll let Dusty and William know that you're coming their way." Stephanie said and pulled out her phone to email them

"Did you figure out their stable name yet?" Samantha asked, and Hunter and Vince nodded and it was Vince who spoke

"They're the Shield."

Author's Note:

So New Story! I'll be working with this one and The Walking Dead one and The Captain America one over the summer and see how it goes from there! Please review since it helps me and etc!

Next Chapter:

Sam meets her new team, how does it go? How will the guys react to her?


	2. The Start of The Shield

Samantha Smith/Audrey Striker is portrayed by Ashley Greene but with Black hair.

It was 8 in the Morning.

Samantha was greeted outside of the airport with fans asking her for photos and autographs and of course she said yes, even if she was now a heel it seemed she still had a lot of supporters. A five year old girl had one of her shirts on and she was marching around trying to be scary and bad, the little girl soon stomped towards Samantha and puffed out her chest

"I'm going to be a bad guy when I grow up, just like you." The girl said and Samantha raised her eyebrows in amusement and bent down until she was face to face with the girl

"You got to be strong and finish school first and when you're ready, then you can fully be a bad guy." Samantha said and the little girl jumped up and down

"Of course, then when I'm done with school I'll be ready for the ring right?"

"You have to practice, it took me some time but they're right when they say dreams do come true." Samantha smiled and soon the girl's mother came towards them and had her phone out and asked Samantha if she could take a photo, Samantha and the girl faced the woman and they smiled as they heard the phone make a clicking sound, soon the little girl hugged Samantha and soon the girl and her mother left and Samantha made her way to her car that was waiting for her, and when she climbed in she turned towards the driver and had the biggest smile on her face

"So glad to see you again Regal." She greeted warmly as she gave the older man a one sided hug, he smiled and returned the hug too

"Long time no see Sweetie." Regal said and soon they took off. William Regal and Samantha have been best friends since Samantha's start with the WWE, it was even Regal who came up with the name of Audrey Striker and he helped her so much with her mic skills and he even taught her a few of his moves and Samantha thought of Regal as a long lost Uncle that she never had.

"You saw my amazing heel turn?" Samantha laughed and William was driving and he had the biggest smile on his face once she mentioned it

"It was amazing, even I was shocked when we saw you kick AJ Lee and put her into The GTS." William said and Samantha scowled for a moment

"We?"

"Yup, only Billy knew about your heel turn and he made the whole NXT locker room and trainers go and watch it in the locker room and everyone was split in half of if to love or hate you." Regal laughed and soon they did a fist bump and they stopped by a small diner first and Regal ordered some eggs and bacon while Samantha had a bagel with cream cheese and bacon

"So who are these three guys I'll be working with?" Samantha said as she was taking a bite of her bagel and took a sip of her hazel nut coffee, Regal smirked and started to cut into his eggs

"I knew you would ask me Sweetie, well one you know well since You heard about him after you left Ring of Honor … Colby? Went by Tyler Black?" Regal said as he took a bite of his eggs, Samantha's eyes widen and she grinned

"No way! I heard he was champion at one point, he's pretty good from what I saw." Samantha said drinking some of her coffee and Regal nodded

"The other one is the son of WWE Legend Sika, His name is Joe but you'll know him in the ring as Roman Reigns. Very good looking guy you might have a tiny crush on him but he's taken and has a daughter." Regal laughed and Samantha smiled and shook her head as she took a bite of her bagel again while Regal told her about the last member

"His name is Jon, but he's Dean Ambrose here.. Very extreme and what you would say crazy, but overall a good guy. Ladies' man too so be careful." Regal joked and Samantha laughed and shook her head

"I've been single long enough ever since me and Punk ended things back when he was leaving the company.. I don't even know if he counts as a ex." Samantha sighed quietly and Regal gave a soft smile

"You did care about him huh?" Regal said quietly and Samantha nodded but she looked and gave a small smile at him

"But I'm happy that we're friends, that nothing will ever ruin our bond." She said and Regal smiled at that and he called for the bill, he paid for it despite Samantha saying she would pay and they got into the car and started to drive towards the training center

"Alright, before you meet and train with your new team members I want to introduce you to the other children and I would like for you to start warmups with them." Regal said as he pulled up into the parking lot of the training center, Samantha nodded and got out of the car and soon Regal opened the door for her and she was welcomed by Billy Gun yelling at the trainees to run faster as they ran around the gym, one girl with blonde hair as soon as she spotted Samantha and the whole line stopped with her and stood there

"Hi guys!" Samantha waved as she made her way towards Billy and gave him a hug, and he lifted her up into a bear hug

"Good job my little girl! I knew you had it in you." Billy said and let go of Samantha and soon he called the others over and they made a circle around them

"Guys as you know this is Samantha Smith, known as Audrey Striker in the ring. She came into the company during 2008 and is a two time Diva's champion and is now one of the biggest female heels in the company, even though she was a heel during the both times she was with Punk." Billy said and Samantha took the time to shake everyone's hand and soon Samantha rolled into one of the rings and she called in another girl with black hair and had a British accent who she later learned was Paige, her and Paige grappled and soon she heard Regal call in Colby and Joe and Jon they soon entered the training room and Samantha picked up Paige and did the famous GTS, after she helped Paige up and Paige hugged her thanking her for practicing with her.

Jon groaned as he walked through the training center, he didn't know why he was being called in early but he was very tired… Maybe a bit hung over as well..

"Come on, we're meeting our new member today! We finally get to find out who they are." Colby said as he opened the doors to the training center as Joe was on the phone with his fiancée and daughter, he was telling them the news of him being put into the main roster soon and that they can finally move down here at Florida finally.

"When did you know we were having a fourth member?" Jon asked quietly, entering the training room too and saw a circle form around one ring and saw two girls with black hair going at it with each other and soon the three of them were walking towards the ring to see what was going on

"Remember Regal and Dusty told us? Seems like I was the only one listening." Colby sighed quietly and stopped when he saw Audrey Striker land a GTS on Paige and he grinned, very glad that he was now going to work with another former Ring of Honor person.

"Wait we have Audrey Striker on our team? Wasn't she suppose to do her heel turn?" Joe asked suddenly once he was done on his phone, Colby shrugged

"She's the best with stables and remember we're heels too." Colby said but he stopped once he saw that Jon wasn't saying anything.

Jon was focused on Audrey, it was like he was memorized by her and watched her every movement. She was beautiful and he never used that word to describe a girl. He only used the term 'Pretty.' only to get the ring rats in bed with him, he shook his head and quickly snapped out of it once he saw that she rolled out of the ring and Regal was coming towards the trio

"Gentlemen this is Samantha Smith, also known as Audrey Striker in the ring." Regal said.

Samantha felt like time kinda stopped once she laid eyes on the guy with the blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, but she smiled and shook hands with Joe who was quite a nice man and Regal wasn't lying when he said Joe was good looking. Once she spotted Colby she laughed as he brought her into a hug

"Sucks that when you were leaving when I was coming in." Colby greeted as she shrugged at him

"I still watched Ring of Honor cause my friends were there, I saw how great you are and I'm excited to see what we can do in the ring together." Samantha said and she turned to Jon who smirked and he stuck out his hand and she took it and shook it

"Great to meet you Jon, heard quite a few things from Regal."

"Good things I hope." Jon said and she smiled, soon Dusty came out and Samantha squealed and ran towards him and bringing him into a big hug. The American Dream was like a father to her, her real father passed away from a drug overdose when Samantha was 10 and her mother couldn't cope with the loss and started to have a drinking problem and the social workers had to step in when Samantha was 13 and took her and her 10 year old sister Rosemary and 7 year old brother Colin to foster care and soon All three siblings got adopted out together by a amazing woman who wasn't married and couldn't have children but had the money to support all three of the children, and Samantha vowed to help support her adopted mother and siblings and that's when she started training and becoming a wrestler.

"Hey Dusty, how's the family doing?" Samantha asked when she let go of Dusty, Dusty smiled at her

"Ah you know Cody and Dustin, always on the road with you guys but they always stop by here on their off days. The wife is great as always." Dusty said as he looked at the three guys and he waved his hand for them to come over and they did.

"Come, Hunter just arrived with Vince and we want to discuss your debut and your roles." Dusty said and soon they walked to the office and Samantha made small talk with Jon

"So what were you doing before this?"

"I was in the independent circuit , CZW and Dragon Gate were the ones I was most famous for." Jon said as he looked over at Samantha and gave a small smile "What about you?"

"Ring of Honor for as long as I can remember, it was amazing I didn't want to leave but I knew WWE had so many open doors and I still talk to some of the people there while others joined TNA." She said and Jon made a face when she mentioned TNA

"I didn't really like it over there but there were some okay people." Jon said and then he opened the door letting every one go on first and soon they saw Vince and Hunter sitting with some of creative and Regal and Dusty and Gunn and Road Dogg and a few other trainers from NXT

"Gentlemen, Samantha." Vince greeted as the four took a seat, Samantha sitting in the middle of Jon and Colby.

"Alright we decided that you four will debut in Survivor Series, we want Samantha to come out in and cut a promo. We will have Punk down at the time so Ryback and Cena will be going at it, and all of a sudden the three of you guys will come out and attack both Cena and Ryback, you will do the triple power bomb we've practiced on him and then you'll do it to Cena in the ring and Punk will cover and boom, he will win." Regal said and all four nodded loving the idea, soon Hunter and Vince were looking at papers and soon it was Hunter who spoke next

"Alright, Colby you will be dropping your NXT title after your debut we just need to figure out who will take your place as Champ. Of course you'll still be Seth Rollins, you're like the high flyer and you're one the talkers in the group. We will go more into your role towards the end of this meeting" Hunter said and Colby nodded, finally excited that he was going to be on the main roster.

"Joe, You're still Roman Reigns and you'll be the power house of the group and the quiet one and we will go more into your role in a second"

"Jon, of course your Dean Ambrose and you're the lunatic one.. The brawler of this group and you'll be working close with Samantha and we will be talking about that in a moment." Vince said and Jon raised his eyebrows and looked at Samantha who shrugged and they talked more about their roles and how it will all go down in the pay per view and soon Colby and Joe were allowed into the room but Jon and Samantha had to stay, once the door closed Vince sat down and gave a small smile

"Alright, We're keeping you two here because of what will happen once you guys start working together and I hope you two end up getting along well." Vince started and Jon and Samantha looked confused

"We want Audrey Striker and Dean Ambrose to be a couple."

Author's Note:

We will see Samantha's past in the next few chapters from Ring of Honor with Punk, To her family.

Also next up we will see Sam having to bond with Jon and them having to be creative and think how to sell their now stage relationship.

Also we get to see All four members train and hang out together, and we see a certain Sami Zayn flirt with Sam ;) But I won't say if it's for real or for a promo.


	3. Promos

"So what did they tell you?" Colby asked as Jon and Samantha walked out of the office, Joe looked up from his phone and also gave a questioning look.

"They want Dean Ambrose and Audrey Striker to be a couple, as soon as we debut as the team Vince wants us to ride together and stuff to make it look like it's real." Jon said as he grabbed a water bottle from the table and took a gulp, he offered some to Samantha who shook her head and he smirk

"They might have us kissing sooner or later so I suggest you better get use to my saliva." Jon laughed and Samantha scowled but then soon broke into a smile and shook her head. Joe and Colby gave each other a look but shrugged and soon Dusty came down from the office and he waved his hand for the team to come over to him

"Alright kiddos, we just want to see how the guys work with promos together since all three of you guys are actually getting better with them and later on we're going to see how well you guys work together in the ring." Dusty said and soon he led them to one of the interview areas where the NXT kids practice their promos.

"Sami, come here." Dusty shouted and the four of them looked back to see a ginger-hair man, very good looking grappling with another man who Samantha thought could be the second CM Punk with his punk look and tattoos and on his knuckles it said 'Stay Down.' The ginger-hair man rolled out of the ring and jogged towards Dusty who grinned at bit

"Sami Zayn, this is Samantha Smith." Dusty said and both Sami and Sam shook hands and Sami winked at her and Sam blushed and soon they were in front of a camera that wasn't recording and Dusty was explaining how Sami should flirt with Sam/Audrey and that the three boys will come in.

"Action!" Dusty called as he was on the sidelines with the boys.

"You're so beautiful and talented, I'm just surprised that you're with those three guys." Sami said as he came closer to her, Sam smirked and came closer to him too using her fingers to trace Sami's abs since he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
"Why thank you, you're not too bad looking yoursel-"She was cut off as a pair of arms were wrapped around her waist and pulled her back until she hit their chest, she turned around to see Jon/Dean behind her holding on to her with such hatred in his eyes. Roman/Joe and Seth/Colby were by his side giving Sami a death glare

"Do not talk to her, Do not come close to her and Don't you _dare_ flirt with her otherwise I will come after you and you'll regret the day you were born.. Do you understand me?" Dean asked and Seth and Roman stepped forward and looked like they were actually going to attack Sami.

"I'm not scared of you three, I can take you guys on." Sami said and it was Seth's turn to talk

"Well, we're the Shield and we fight because we want justice and it seems like there's a bit of injustice here with you flirting with our Audrey and in front of her boyfriend too." Seth said and before then he picked up Sami and spun him around and everyone laughed since they knew they couldn't take it seriously anymore and Colby laughed as he put Sami down and Joe was chuckling

"That was good guys! Let's head to the ring now and we're going to put you in a eight man tag team with Neville, Sasha, Corey and Tyler." Dusty said as he called for those four to head to the ring, soon Joe and Colby were heading to the ring but Jon was still holding Samantha close to him

"I think we're suppose to go now." Samantha chuckled and looked behind her and they were face to face for a few moments just looking at each other and Jon quickly unwrapped his arms from her and coughed

"Yea, Sorry about that." Jon grinned and bit and soon they made their way to their side and saw Colby and Joe had their shirts off and Samantha was looking until Jon elbowed her gently

"They're taken." He laughed a bit and Samantha smiled and then she watched as Jon took off his shirt and he looked towards her and smirked a bit

"Enjoying the free show?" He asked and Samantha turned away and blushed and soon she took off her shirt to show that she was wearing a black sports bra and was showing off her abs and it was Jon's turn to stare and Samantha looked back and smirked at him now

"It's not polite to stare Jon." Sam said and climbed on to their side, Jon shook his head and joined her. Colby was starting the match first with Corey and Sam was actually amazed at how Colby was as a high flyer

"Even better in person than on TV!" Samantha called and Colby gave a quick thumbs up to her before diving off the top ropes and doing a flip and landing Corey.

Author's Note

Sorry I had to cut it off short I'm writing it the day I'm publishing it too, about to have lunch with friends too so that's why I had to cut it short and I just wanted to make sure you guys had something to read even tho it's small.

I won't have my laptop for the weekend and maybe a bit of next week since my brother will be using it for school but as soon as I get it back I'll be spending the day writing for all three of my stories.

Next up:

Jon and Sam hang out in the diner and get to know each other, some deep conversations!

Sam hangs out with Joe and Colby too with Jon as she brings them to their first Monday Night Raw where she's facing AJ for the title.

The Shield Debut and how ready the four are!


	4. When I look to the Sky

"So guys, how does it feel to be finally at Monday Night Raw?" Samantha chuckled, Sam had to sneak into the arena early with the three guys so the fans didn't see the three of them together with Samantha otherwise there would be a lot of explaining.

"I believe you guys can stay around the catering area, not sure yet but I'm pretty sure the crew members know who you are by now." Samantha said as she was rolling her suit case and carrying her duffle bag which the boys offered to help carry many times but Samantha kept telling them no saying that they were her guests for tonight's show.

"Where are you going to be?" Colby asked as he checked his twitter to make sure no one has tweeted a picture of all three of them entering with Samantha, this was pretty much a secret because no one really knew about the Shield yet but them and Punk and Cena and Ryback who the Shield was going to interfere at this Sunday's pay-per-view

"I have to get ready for a match, they've told me I have a match with Eve Torres tonight and AJ is going to interfere in this match and I'll cut a promo saying this is injustice and blah blah blah." She said as she looked back at she looked back and saw Punk already in his trunks making his way towards her already and she ran and jumped into his arms while he grinned and he spun her around while she giggled as he put her down and looked down at her

"What's up Mini-Me?" Punk greeted and as they did their handshake of fist bumps and ended it with a high-five.

"Got a match tonight with Torres, your little girlfriend is interfering in it." Samantha said smirking and Punk groaned and shook his head

"We're not together! It was just a one night thing." Punk grumbled and Samantha grinned and elbowed his guts gently  
"But you have a thing for our little friend." She smiled and Punk sighed and rubbed his head

"I'm still with Amy, but yea AJ is pretty cute.. But you're cuter." Punk joked at the last part and she laughed and soon the show was starting and they said their goodbyes and as Punk was passing he said his hellos to the three boys and shook hands with them and soon left since he was starting off the show and Samantha left to change into her ring attire.

"Do you think that Punk and Sam still have a thing?" Colby said finally turning to Joe and Jon who shrugged and it was Joe who spoke  
"They were together at one point but Punk broke it off with her because he was leaving the company at the time and she was staying and I guess they didn't want to fix their relationship when he was sure he was coming back." Joe said remembering hearing it from some of the NXT people. Jon narrowed his eyes at them and shook his head

"Why should we care anyways? They're not together anymore so why should we be worried?" Jon said and Colby and Joe looked at him surprised

"If I would have known better I would say you're jealous." Colby laughed while Joe chuckled and Jon narrowed his eyes and it was Joe's turn to speak

"You did wrap your arms around her real tight back in Florida." Joe teased and Colby nodded and couldn't hold back his smile

"That's because I had to play Dean Ambrose who I was told by Vince and Hunter that was _protective_ of Audrey Striker, so yes I had my arms around her tight for a reason.." Jon said while looking at the Divas entering and he looked them up and down and soon he heard Punk's theme song hit and fans cheering and it was the sign that the show already started.

Soon Samantha stepped out and she had her ring attire on, it was black pants with some silver parts and a Audrey Striker shirt saying 'Knock em out!" in script and in the back it said 'Cause they keep coming.' and her and the boys head to the catering area and they sat down eating fruits and Joe got a facetime request from his fiancée and daughter and he accepted

"Hey girls." Joe greeted and talked to his fiancée on how their daughter was doing at school and when he was coming to visit and soon he placed the phone in the middle of the table to his fiancée can finally meet Samantha

"Hi Sam! Nice to finally meet you." His fiancée greeted warmly and Sam smiled and they talked for a while and got to know each other well and soon Joe's daughter popped up out of nowhere and once she saw Samantha she had the biggest smile on her face

"Audrey Striker!" The little girl squealed and Samantha smiled and waved at her and Joe's daughter asked her so many questions and Sam did her best to answer them until the little girl yawned a bit and his fiancée smiled "Come on, Audrey has a match soon.. Let's go watch it and you can go to bed after." She said and her daughter did a aww, and soon a crew member called Samantha saying she was next and Colby and Jon got up and walked with her so Joe can have some alone time to talk to his fiancée and his daughter for a bit

"So how was Ring of Honor?" Sam asked Colby as they made their way down to the front, she looked over and saw Eve Torres already ready to go and Punk soon came out of the curtains and soon Cena followed and he waved a hello to the three of them and they all smiled in return.

"I kinda miss it, but I'm so happy that I'm finally here. I can say I've learned a lot from being in this company and the fact that I'll be debuting too and wrestling it blows my mind." Colby said and smiled and soon Eve's music hit and she quickly high-fived Samantha wishing her good luck before heading out, they waited a few seconds while Eve was cutting a promo on how unfair that she didn't get a title match and stuff and they were watching it on the screen and Samantha was jumping up and down cracking her neck and knuckles and Jon looked at her and grinned "You usually like to do that?" He asked and she nodded and soon AC/DC's Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap Instrumental played which was her theme song and soon she went into the curtains and into the ramp where she wasn't Samantha Smith anymore but Audrey Striker.

There were some cheers but otherwise the arena was full of boos and Audrey narrowed her eyes at the crowd and shouted 'Don't be cry babies!' into the camera which some people heard in the front and started to boo, there was a poster that said 'Audrey sucks.' and Audrey smirked and blew a kiss to the person who was holding it and climbed into the ring and went on top of the turn buckle and took a bow which earned a lot of boos and she hopped off and into the ring and grabbed the mic out of Eve's hands

"Eve, you shouldn't be complaining anyways.. Well you do that always so who am I kidding? I'm sick and tired of people stepping all over me when I always do something good for this company! I should have got that title shot and not that psycho AJ! Katlynn shouldn't even have that belt she was only in NXT for a couple of months and then somehow gets into the main roster? I've been working my ass off and there's you." Audrey looked at Eve with disgust

"A girl who wins a contest on TV? You just came here for your looks honey but thank god you can wrestle otherwise you would have been useles-" She was cut off as Eve tackled her and Eve started to throw punches and Audrey blocking her face and soon she saw a referee running in and pulled Eve off of Audrey and soon they heard a 'Excuse me!" and Audrey looked over at the Raw Manager Vickie standing there yelling excuse me and there were boos but Vickie ignored them and started to talk

"Since Eve is dying to get her hands on Audrey, why don't we have a match to settle this? Ref ring the bell!" She yelled and Audrey got up and looked at Vickie like she was going to kill her and Vickie laughed and walked off and the bell rung and Eve came running to Audrey who quickly dodged and Eve and Audrey grappled until Eve kneed Audrey's stomach which earned some cheers and Eve did a Irish Whip on Audrey and Eve tried to pick up Audrey but Audrey quickly slid under Eve's legs and soon she got up quickly and Irish Whipped Eve to the turn buckle and Audrey quickly did some summersaults and landed on Eve who groaned and Audrey did the running bulldog on Eve which earned some cheers and Audrey was jumping up and down getting ready to put Eve into the GTS until she felt someone grab her arm and turn her around and saw it was AJ Lee who quickly tackled her and went bat shit crazy and started to grab her hair and slam her head up and down and it took at least three referees to pull AJ off and take her to ramp and she was screaming for her to be let go and Audrey got up rubbing her head and she got up and waved her hand for someone to get her a mic and someone handed her one and she started to laugh

"I really wish they let you go right now, so I can arrange that pretty face of yours. This is injustice and the company has people full on injustice but come Sunday everything will change and mark my words AJ Lee once that happens I'll be coming after you when you least expect it so if I was you I would skip back into the locker room like the child you are and prepare because if and when you have that championship I'll be the first in line and strike when you're not looking." Audrey said and AJ was yelling insults at her as the referees were dragging her back and Audrey looked over and saw that Eve was still laying there and she dropped the mic and picked up Eve and soon placed her on her shoulders and hitting the GTS and Audrey rolled out of the ring and embraced the boos and some cheers and she soon made her way backstage where she was greeted with cheers and claps and AJ jumped on her giving her a hug

"That was amazing Sam! I actually can't wait until we have our match now." AJ laughed and Sam smiled and hugged her back tightly  
"We're gonna give them hell AJ." She said and AJ nodded and she let go and she saw the three boys waiting for her and she walked to them and they had a smile on their face and she came over to them and Joe and Colby gave them a high five while Jon gave her a hug and soon Samantha returned to the Diva's Locker room and changed into black skinny jeans and a white blouse and she grabbed her bag and suitcase and the three boys waited for her in the parking lot and Jon decided to drive while Joe took the seat next to him while Sam and Colby took the back and they made their way to the hotel that the superstars were staying tonight and once they got there they got a email from Dusty and Regal that they had to travel down to NXT in the morning so they can do last minute things and talk about what they were wearing on Sunday.

"Alright, as much as this was fun I would like to talk to my other half before she goes to sleep so I'll see you guys in the morning." Colby waved and said his goodnights and grabbed his bag and head to the room that him and Joe and Jon were staying at for the night and soon Joe said his goodnights and grabbed his bag and joined Colby and it was only Jon and Samantha in the lobby and they watched as some other superstars were starting to come in slowly since they started to finish their parts of the show

"I'm not feeling really tired yet, you?" Jon finally asked as he turned to Samantha and she shook her head and Jon smiled and he took out the car keys and dangled them in the air

"I still have the car keys, do you want to go grab something to eat?" Jon asked and Samantha smiled and nodded and soon they exited the hotel and made their way to the parking lot and got into the car and Samantha unlocked her phone and looked up the nearest diner and found one a few miles away and she told Jon where it was and they drove there in a good amount of time and they parked and Jon smiled leaning on the car

"It look's like a 60's diner." He observed and she joined his side and looked at it, it did look like something you saw in Grease but it looked very nice and the reviews looked great  
"Come on, I thought you said you were hungry." She said taking his hand and they rushed to the door and they opened the door and was greeted by a waitress who looked like old but still could walk and talk well and she placed the two of them in the nice booth in the middle of the diner. The diner was quiet tonight and that's what both of them loved and they were scanning the menus and Jon looked up and smiled at her and she noticed and she gave him a questioning look and he chuckled

"I'm about to debut in less than a week and instead of getting ready I'm here with you about to order food." Jon said as the waitress came around and they took their order with Jon taking a steak and fries while Samantha ordered a burger and fries

"I'm guessing that's bad?" Samantha asked confused and Jon laughed and shook his head

"No! No it's not bad at all, I just feel lucky that a few years ago I was in a death match with chainsaws and now I'll about to debut and be in a strong tag team and go all over the world and meet new people." Jon finished and Samantha smiled and nodded

"I know what you mean, it's crazy that one day you're in a small ring preforming for like 200 people and now we're preforming for so many people it's amazing." She said as the waitress came over to them and handed them their drinks and they clicked their glasses together and they started to talk more of their wrestling past

"I'm so glad that me and Helena broke it off, she was getting to obsessive with me you know?" He said as he got their food and started to cut his stake and started to chew his food and she grinned as she took a fry and ate it and once she was finished she started to speak

"When me and Punk broke up, it was hard at first because not only was he my boyfriend but he was my best friend in the whole world but I understood because he wanted to leave and do something else that would make him happy and when he resigned we talked about us and we decided that we if we were meant to be together then it would happen but he's dating Amy now, Me and Amy are friends well best friends and I'm just glad they're happy you know?" She asked as she took a bite of her burger and he nodded understanding her

"Well it's nice that happened, I'm just scared if I see Helena again she'll do something to me." He joked and she covered her mouth trying not to laugh and she swallowed her food and grinned

"Well if I'm around I'll be your fake girlfriend and even kiss you since they want us to kiss on screen and everything." She laughed and he wiggled his eyebrows and started to laugh

"So um, when do you think we will kiss? Do you think we have to practice or something before hand?" Jon asked awkwardly and Samantha frowned and shrugged at him

"I actually don't know, I don't think they would want us to kiss this Sunday since fans would probably be a bit confused and rushed.. Maybe sometime after that?" Sam asked and Jon nodded and soon they finished and Jon went to take out his wallet to pay but Samantha already had her wallet out and took out money and placed it on the table

"I'll pay, since we're going to be on the road all the time it's fair that we can take turn to pay for each other's food." She said and Jon put his wallet back in his pocket and smiled at her

"Thank you, if I would have known I would have ordered something expensive." He joked and Samantha gave him a look and they said their thanks to the waitress and gave her a nice tip before looking at the time and saw it was already midnight

"That's crazy!" She laughed and Jon unlocked the car with his keys and he looked up at the sky and saw that there were stars out and soon Samantha looked up too and had the biggest smile on her face

"I love looking up to the stars." She said and Jon looked over at her and grinned and he then remembered a song

"Remember that song with Train.. When I look to the sky?" He said and Samantha unlocked her phone and searched it on Youtube and started to play it on the speakers and Jon shook his head grinning at her and he looked back at the diner

"Hey Sam, every time we're here in this city do you want to go to this diner.. Just the both of us?" Jon asked

"Of course, it's now our spot." She said and they listened to the song.

Author's Note:

Took me a bit of last night and all day today to write this but it's done! It's something to make up for yesterday's chapter and whatever days I'll miss when my brother has the laptop. But for the time being I'll be writing a chapter for my Walking Dead story and Captain America story.

Leave reviews! It helps a lot when any ideas are welcome

Next Chapter:

Finally The Shield Debut and what they think of their turtle neck, will Sam wear one? XD jkjk she won't

What they think of their regular Shield Attire and travel time with the three. Let's see how traveling with three grown men will be?

Also a night out with the superstars and divas!


	5. Audrey and The Shield

She found herself backstage again, Nikki and her just had a match with of course Audrey lost because of AJ Lee distracting her and Nikki winning with her finishing move. Samantha saw the boys at the screen watching the next match and waiting for her because they had a meeting today with one of the members of the creative team to see how their outfits turned out and what the boys would be wearing on Sunday.

"I hope we get some cool things to wear." Joe commented as Colby knocked and they heard a come in and soon they were greeted by a pretty young girl with brown hair and brown eyes and had a nice dress on

"Great you guys are here! I was thinking you guys bailed on me." the woman joked and Jon smirked and shook his head  
"Now why would we bail on a pretty girl like you?" Jon flirted and the woman giggled and she went into her bag to find her drawing pad and once she pulled it out she turned to the page where it showed the boys their ring outfits

"Okay so we have the vests like Vince said at the meeting, the pants that we picked out the other day and we already got your boots. We're just waiting on the vests and they should be here on Monday before the show so sadly you guys may have to wear something else so I was given this for you guys to wear on Sunday." She said pointing to the turtle necks on the table and the boys looked at them for a moment and scowled and the woman laughed and shook her head  
"Trust me I don't like them either but we gotta deal with it, Samantha I know you mentioned wanting leather like pants for Audrey which I got and luckily we found some that look like leather but aren't so you can move around freely in them and we're waiting on your boots and vest too which should be here on Monday with the other things and Hunter told me that he wanted your hair curly from now on so I'll let the hair and make up department know by Monday." She said and Samantha nodded and said her thank you while Colby went to the table and picked up his turtle neck and scowled and Joe sighed as he tried putting on his turtle neck which was a struggle for him

"So glad we're wearing these as a one time thing." Joe commented and the woman shrugged at them while Jon smirked at her and walked closer to her  
"I need help putting mine on, wanna help out?" Jon whispered quietly and the woman blushed and giggled a bit and Samantha narrowed her eyes now remembering how Regal told her that Jon was a flirty type of guy  
"Right, we need to leave now before everyone else leaves.. Thank you so much." Samantha said shaking the woman's hand and the boys gathered their things and they all reached the parking lot before the fans spotted the three boys and Samantha and once they got into the car Samantha's phone beeped and she checked it was a message from the WWE group chat

 _Cena: I just rented out a part of a club for all of us tonight, you're welcome ladies and gentlemen._

 _Punk: I swear if I see you and Nikki doing things that aren't PG on the sofa I will puke._  
 _Nikki: Excuse me! We don't do nasty things!_  
 _Samantha: I have to agree with Punk this time, if I see something I'm throwing some of that holy water on you two._  
 _Nikki: Rude._  
 _Eve: Sorry, Agreeing with those two because of what happened the last time._  
 _Nikki: At least I'm not Brie and Daniel who make out every other min._  
 _Samantha: Ohhh Brie she just called you out? What are you going to do about it?!_  
 _Brie: No Comment._

Jon leaned on her shoulder for a second to look at the group conversation and he smirked and soon he got a text from someone telling him about the club and saying it was a open invite and once they made it to the hotel they agreed that they would meet each other at the club since Samantha was going to wait for AJ to get back, as she was in her room doing her make up she checked herself out admiring her dress tonight which was Blue on the bottom and white on the top and wore some nice white heels and as she was putting on her eyeliner she heard AJ coming in and once AJ saw her she stopped and gave her a wolf whistle

"I swear if I was a dude I would have put a ring on it already." AJ joked, AJ and Sam both joke time from time about how they should have got married since those two were close friends and how they liked similar things and their failed relationships and you can say that they had their own bromance going on

"Don't worry honey, in ten years we will be married and pull a Brad and Ang and adopt a lot of kids." Sam joked and they laughed as Samantha helped AJ get ready and soon they were done they got into AJ's rental and thankfully the club was ten minutes away and they were watching wrestlers already making their way inside which AJ and Sam followed quickly, they had to go through the public area first and then they finally got to the spot which was reserved for the WWE and boy was that area huge.  
A lot of the crew members and creative team were there and most of the wrestlers and even Hunter and Stephanie were there having a drink and laughing along and AJ and Samantha went to the bar to order drinks and they chat and caught up with Dolph and Alicia while they were drinking and soon Samantha felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned around and saw Colby who was nicely dressed up and Sam laughed as Colby brought her into a hug

"Looking sharp tonight Colby." She commented and Colby laughed and pretended to look flattered

"Thank you, I tried." Colby joked and Colby ordered some shots and they did a cheer and they took their first shots and soon they went to a seating area where Jon and Joe were chatting and Colby handed them some shots which Joe nicely declined and Jon gladly took and soon they had some more shots and Samantha went back to the bar to order a beer until she bumped into Punk and Amy who were on the sidelines talking and watching over everyone

"You know you make me feel like shit because I'm drinking and I know I'll feel bad later." Samantha commented and Punk laughed and patted her on the back  
"That's what I'm here for, to make you feel bad about how shitty you'll feel in the morning." Punk joked and Samantha punched his arm lightly and turned to Amy

"What do you see in this man?" She joked and Amy even shrugged "Even I don't know, clearly we both fell for his looks." Amy joked, she knew about Samantha and Punk's relationship but she never let that in the way of her and Sam's friendship  
"I don't know Amy, I guess once he started to speak we were in trouble." Sam laughed along with Amy and looked at Punk who was crossing his arms  
"Girls dig me." He said and Amy and Sam did a sarcastic 'Sure' before the music started to really play and they could finally dance to and Punk led Amy and Samantha to the dance floor as they all started to dance together and having a blast and just coming out with stupid dance moves and Samantha looked around and saw that AJ and Dolph were on the dance floors being dorks and Nikki and John making out on the dance floor and she saw Joe leaving because he probably wanted to facetime his family before they went to bed and she saw Jon and the woman from the creative team grinding on each other and Samantha narrowed her eyes and Punk took notice

"Jealous of your new boyfriend?" He said in her ear and Samantha shrugged but then shook her head  
"He's none of my concern, he's just my TV Boyfriend nothing more nothing less." She said but Punk narrowed his eyes not believing and Sam watched as Jon whispered something into the Woman's ear and they soon left hand in hand and Samantha shook her head and started to dance with Punk and Amy again until she was finally tired and she found AJ who was hitting it off with Dolph and she told her that she was going home and not to worry which AJ said okay and she walked home that night.

After a long walk she made it into the lobby and made it to her room but as she was walking in the hallways she heard a door open and heard Jon and the girl laughing and she heard them kiss and hearing them say goodnight to each other and Samantha was so tired at that point she didn't even bother turning around and she opened the door to her room and took off her dress and put on a Marvel shirt and shorts and knocked out right away.

The next day she groaned as she had a bit of a headache going on and she saw AJ passed out on her own bed, she went into her bag and found some pills and found a water bottle in the fridge and happily took her pills and left some for her friend as she saw it was already nine and she put on her gym clothes and she was on her way to the gym when she found Joe in the lobby and he smiled in greetings to his team member

"You look shitty." He commented and Samantha narrowed her eyes "Thanks for the nice comment Joe." She said dryly and Joe laughed and they went to the gym and found some people including Colby and Jon working out, as Colby was teaching Jon how to crossfit which was hard for Jon at first but it looked like he was getting the hang of it

"Alright take a break, you look like you're going to die." Colby laughed and Jon was sweating and tired as he laid on the floor and Colby threw him a water bottle which Jon caught and had some water while Samantha took off her shirt exposing her sports bra and she soon did some pushups and felt someone watching her and she looked and saw Jon checking her out and he quickly looked away  
"I saw that." She laughed and Jon looked at her quickly and laughed and shrugged and Joe came up to them and he sat on the floor with Jon who was just relaxing now

"So I heard you scored last night with some chick from the creative team." Joe mentioned and Jon groaned quietly and placed his head on the ground  
"I couldn't get rid of her, she kept wanting to go back inside and I had to make a excuse that I had to practice our match in the morning and she offered to watch but I said no." Jon said and Samantha stopped from her pushups and scowled at him  
"I swore I saw you two laughing and shit last night." She said confused and he sighed quietly  
"You think I'm going to say 'Hey I'm done having sex with you, can you leave now so I can sleep?' I know I'm fucked up but I'm not that mean." Jon said and Sam shrugged and watched as everyone else was starting to come in and soon the gym was full of wrestlers and it was actually peaceful to have everyone working out and chatting just catching up from the current news to how their families were doing at home and it was a good day with Colby teaching the other two and even Samantha how to do crossfit.

It was finally the day, when The Shield was born and everyone was actually nervous. Samantha was cutting her promo the whole day while the boys decided how they were coming in and out and even practiced with Ryback on how they should throw him on the table. Everyone was expecting something and all four members did not want to disappoint for tonight and soon the show started and as the main event neared the crew members asked the boys to come with them so they could be in the crowd while Sam was cutting her promo on the stage.  
"Good luck guys, I can't wait to see you guys kick some ass." Samantha said and for they put their fists together, it was something they actually came up with during the last minute but it was approved by Hunter and Vince.  
"Come on guys." A crew member said and Samantha hugged all three guys, this was a big moment for them and they couldn't fail this and they wanted to make a impact.

As Ryback and Cena's entrances were playing and they were coming out Samantha found Punk jumping up and down getting ready for his match with Amy at his side helping him, Punk heard his theme song and he kissed Amy and went towards Samantha and he brought her into a hug for a few moments and Samantha held him too for a good few seconds until Punk kissed the top of her head and whispered a good luck and he quickly made his way outside and soon Amy joined Samantha as they were standing by the screen watching the match  
"You know Punk loves you, no matter what and I know I should be jealous but I'm not because I love your friendship with him." Amy said quietly and Samantha nodded "I know, I do love him too but Punk is always my best friend.. He was before WWE and he will after and we've been through a lot from Ring of Honor and he was the one who helped train me. I'm not inlove with Punk but I surely love him and I know he feels the same." He said and Amy nodded and they had a moment of silence as they watched the match and a crew member told Sam to get ready and Amy smiled and hugged Samantha for good luck and as Punk and Cena were on the ground and Ryback getting ready to pin, Samantha quickly grabbed a mic and moved to the stage.

"Woah Woah Woah." Audrey yelled as she came through the curtains and all she could hear is boos and Ryback stopped and went towards the ring looking at Audrey  
"What are you even doing?" Audrey questioned and Ryback started to yell at her and Audrey narrowed her eyes and started to speak

"The last few weeks have been full of injustice, but not only for me but for many other superstars too. To the ones that don't get a chance to wrestle on TV every week because of people like you. To the Divas who have to sit around and do nothing but be pretty while they get a pay check, I'm so sick and tired of the injustice in this company and how unfair it is. Do you guys want to see Ryback as Champ?" She asked the crowd and the crowd started to boo and Ryback started to shout at her but Audrey silenced him  
"It's okay, because _we're_ going to make this company great again." She said but before Ryback got a chance to think three men got into the ring and started to tackle him and beat him down, Audrey smirked as she watched and the crowd was there in shock wondering what was going on and as the boys started to beat Ryback up Audrey spoke again  
"Show them what we're made of boys!" She said as the boys tossed Ryback out of the ring and Seth and Dean started to tear the top part of the table off while Roman did a roar and soon Dean and Seth helped lift Ryback up on Roman and soon they did a triple power bomb destroying the table and with Ryback knocked out, Audrey saw CM Punk cover Cena and ref counted to three and soon Punk was declared the winner and the boys made their way to the stage they were greeted with some cheers and boos and Dean grabbed Audrey's face and smashed their lips together and they started to make out which had boos as Audrey broke it off and laid her head on Dean's chest and all four placed their fists in the middle.

"What a kiss!" Colby laughed as they were backstage and Joe laughed and nudged Jon's shoulder who shrugged and smirked and Samantha gave a look to Jon  
"Thought we were going to kiss later on but whatever." Samantha laughed.

Author's note;

Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter! I will be uploading chapters and leave reviews! So its official that Punk and Sam won't be getting back together and The Shield is born! Let's see how Sam and Jon's relationship grows.

Next Chap:

The Creative Woman comes back!

On the road with The Shield.

Sam's siblings come back


End file.
